Goodbye
by asherboo
Summary: A oneshot songfic. It takes place in NEW Moon, before the Jacob stuff. Please read. thank you.


"**Goodbye"**

**Summary: One-shot songfic. Sometime during New Moon, before the Jacob stuff happens. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song: Goodbye, by Miley Cyrus**

I wake up from yet another dream… a dream that leaves me shaking, in tears, and unable to breathe…a dream about him. I dream about him almost every night. The dreams are both good and bad. While I usually wake up screaming, and am often restless, they allow me to see him for just a moment each night.

_I can honestly say_

_You've been on my mind_

_Since I woke up today, up today_

There wasn't really any other way I could see him. I had no pictures. He'd taken them the day he'd left. Left me…alone…which was why I woke up the way I did…why I needed top keep dreaming of him to see him.I didn't want his memory or his face to fade away.

_I look at your photograph all the time_

_These memories come back to life_

_And I don't mind_

All the times he held me on this very bed. All the times he would kiss me, tentatively, of course…he didn't want to hurt me. (Didn't he know that he only hurt me when he left?) The smell of his breath so close to me when he whispered to me, softly kissing my lips before I would fall asleep.

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

Thinking of all these memories with him…only mad the hole in my heart grow even deeper.

_But I remember those simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

The hole that started forming the moment those words left his perfect lips…."_Bella, I don't want you to come with me…._"

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is goodbye_

I sit there for a little while, thinking of him, until I am startled out of my daze by the sound of a song blasting from my radio-alarm clock. I quickly hit the alarm button, shutting the music off. It hurt too much to listen to music now. Every song reminded me of him.

_I woke up this morning and played our song_

_And through my tears, I sang along_

There was a knock at the door, and my heart skipped a beat. I stare wide-eyed at the door. It opens, and I realize how crazy I am to think it is him. It is just Charlie. I tell him I am sick, and don't feel like going to school today. And then I am alone, always alone, thinking of him.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down_

_Cuz I know I'm wasting my time_

_And I don't mind_

I lay in bed for what seems like hours, recalling every moment of my life with him. How I thought he hated my guts at first…finding out what he really was…out first kiss in that special meadow…

_I remember when we kissed_

_I still feel it on my lips_

…the dreadful prom…dancing with him, so close to his marvelous body…

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_But I remember the simple things_

_I remember 'til I cry_

…his body, so hard, like perfectly chiseled marble stone…his glorious, soft, yet stern voice…his amazing golden eyes, watching over me protectively…and yet, even though he'd always been so protective of me, always trying to make sure nothing hurt me, he's the one that hurt me the worst, the most…he left me in so much pain…

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget_

The memory I wanna forget

There is another knock at my door. Surely, it couldn't be late enough for Charlie to be home from work…? I check the clock. It is only the middle of the afternoon. I guess he just wants to check on me. The door opens, but I don't look up. Hopefully my acting skills will work well today, and Charlie will think I am asleep, and leaves me alone.

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone_

Suddenly, I can feel someone sitting next to me. Then I smell something so familiar, so delicious, that I can feel my eyes water up with fresh tears. "I know you're not sleeping, sweet Bella." That incredibly amazing voice. I couldn't be imagining this.

_I hesitate, but answer it anyway_

_You sound so alone_

I look up, and I see him, sitting there, his face inches from mine. I start to speak, but I can't find words. He smiles at me, then leans close, and softly brushes his lips against mine for just a second.

_And I'm surprised to hear you say_

He pulls back slowly, the crooked smile I love most on his face, my heart beating incredibly fast. "I've missed you, Bella." he says, then kisses me again.

_You remember when we kissed_

_You still feel it on your lips_

_The time that you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

He lays next to me, and stares at me for a moment. "I'm so sorry, Bella…I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for leaving you, sweet Bella."

_You remember the simple things_

_We talked 'til we cried_

_You said that your biggest regret_

_The one you'd wish I'd forget_

"I love you, Bella. I will never stop." he tells me. He places his cold, strong hand on my collar bone, and I exhale peacefully, my eyes closing. I slowly open them as I say, "I love you, too…" but he is gone.

_Is saying goodbye_

I sit up, panicked. I glance at the clock, and it reads 7:05 AM…I guess I must have gone back to sleep…these dreams are going to kill me…

_Saying goodbye_

I close my eyes and whisper, "Goodbye, Edward," and then I lay there, and I cry…until I am numb.

_Ooh, goodbye._

**~The End~ **

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys don't hate me for having a sad ending. =] please review. Thank you!! **


End file.
